RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 7
This will be the last RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST you will ever see in this style, but it's not going away forever. This contest will only have seven rounds with one last bonus round. All of the pictures are from previous contests and the pictures will be chosen by CCs and Cream. All winners are chosen by CCs too. CONTEST CLOSED!!! ROUND 1 Picture Captions #Finally, a new kids show that doesn't smell like my mom's pork stew. Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 04:44, July 9, 2011 (UTC) #Part of Kingelodeon Hearts Jr.Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 07:04, July 9, 2011 (UTC) #'Sora: '''It's time to use the map! Can you call the map for me? '''Heartless #1: '*standing next to him, about to attack* Who is he talking too? Heartless #2: 'I have no idea. " " -Ferb 14:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) #This is what happens when Disney, Nickelodeon, and bad video games combine. Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 15:03, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 2 Picture Captions #It's so hard to do head count with so many heads. Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 04:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) #I'm not comfortable right now with all these people staring at me...can someone get thses people away?Please!? #'Badinakadink: 'BADINKADINKBADINKADINKBADINKADINKBADINKADINK- '''Phineas: '''WILL YOU SHUT UP? '''Badinkadink: '''No. BADINKADINKBADINKADINKBADINKADINKBADINKADINK! " " -Ferb 14:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) #Okay, which one of you is Frank, and which one is Steve? Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 15:08, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 3 Picture Captions This is an example of someone waiting...they try to keep themselves occupied but fail horribly.Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 07:04, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, he's late again. Why are people ALWAYS LATE FOR OUR DATES? " " -Ferb 14:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) If he doesn't get here soon, I'll be pulling out a finger gun forever. Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 15:10, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 4 Picture Captions So.. when do you think these bird, er, dinosaur, er, things will let us off? Alternate Phineas 04:57, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh,hi!Didn't see you there on the giant bird...Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 07:04, July 9, 2011 (UTC) These giant bird thingies- um, what the hecka re they? " " -Ferb 14:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ha! Your bird is so ugly, it actually makes you look ''less ugly! Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 15:12, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 5 Picture Captions This could be a good game if you dont mind Justin Beiber in his underwear...*shudder*Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 07:04, July 9, 2011 (UTC) My mother makes me play this game if I've been naughty..... *shuddders* you have to put on the underwear *squeals*...... and I am NEVER naughty anymore..... What is that mysterious ticking noise? 16:26, July 9, 2011 (UTC) The day I decide to play this game is the day Chuck Norris loses a fight to a midget: NEVER! Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 15:14, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 6 Picture Captions This is a major improvement to Candace. Alternate Phineas 04:57, July 9, 2011 (UTC) '''Candace:AAHHH!!!Guy:Give me my spoon back,lady!Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 07:04, July 9, 2011 (UTC) 'Candace: '''STOP BEING SUCH A SPOON, YOU IDIOT! '''Everyone else: '''O_O '''Man who owns spoon: '''Can I have my spoon back, please? " " -Ferb 14:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Candace: Ahh! A spoon! Run for your lives!!!! Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 15:16, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 7 (Final Round) Picture Captions #Open wide! Are you sure you don't want a ''dentist to do your root canal? Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 02:14, July 10, 2011 (UTC) #'Deku Tree: '''Ow. theres something wrong with me... '''Link: '''I'm not going in there! Alternate Phineas 05:21, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Bonus Round Picture Caption Winners #'Sora: 'It's time to use the map! Can you call the map for me? '''Heartless 1: '*standing next to him, about to attack* Who is he talking too? 'Heartless 2: '''I have no idea. " " -Ferb 14:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) #I'm not comfortable right now with all these people staring at me...can someone get thses people away?Please!? #If he doesn't get here soon, I'll be pulling out a finger gun forever. Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 15:10, July 9, 2011 (UTC) #Ha! Your bird is so ugly, it actually makes you look ''less ugly! Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 15:12, July 9, 2011 (UTC) #The day I decide to play this game is the day Chuck Norris loses a fight to a midget: NEVER! Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 15:14, July 9, 2011 (UTC) #'Candace: '''STOP BEING SUCH A SPOON, YOU IDIOT! '''Everyone else: '''O_O '''Man who owns spoon: '''Can I have my spoon back, please? " " -Ferb 14:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) #'Deku Tree: '''Ow. theres something wrong with me... '''Link: '''I'm not going in there! Alternate Phineas 05:21, July 10, 2011 (UTC) =PREDECESSOR= RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 6 =SUCCESSOR= RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 8: Eighth Generation 2011 Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Random Picture Caption Contests Category:Badinkadinkadinkadinkadinkadinka Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Sonic